For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-21442 (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a lateral pnp transistor. In this pnp transistor, a p+type second collector region is provided under a collector region. Due to this, a moving distance of carriers (holes) is shortened, and a current amplification rate is improved.